Dancing mutants
by SuperSandri
Summary: Sam is quite stiff, not quite as fluid as Amara. But that's okay, she can deal.  Warning: Fluffed out one-shot in your presence.


**Title: Dancing mutants**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Amara Aquilla, Sam Guthrie, and Logan**

**Length: One shot.**

**Reason for creation: My Amara/Roberto phase is over, now I'm back on Sam/Amara.**

**Quick-notes: Samara has never gotten little fluffy oneshots, so I fixed the problem. And BTW, (Hint hint) there aren't enough Samara fan-fictions. Maybe somebody should write some or at least update their stories?**

**Disclaimer: I will never own!**  
>She didn't know he was watching her. He was so silent, like a ninja.<p>

"You're good at this," Sam finally said.  
>Surprised, Amara turned around. "Sam! How long have you been standing there?"<p>

"About 10 minutes," Sam replied. "I didn't know you could dance."

"We've danced together before, remember the party?" Amara asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I've never seen you dance like that. What is that?"

"Ballet," Amara answered. "I took a few lessons back in Nova Roma when I was a kid. I'm just practicing what I remember."

"You're still pretty good." Sam walked into the room. "Me myself, I could kill somebody with my moves."

"I can still remember the party Sam," Amara stated. "You have some pretty good moves as too."

"I was dancing with a partner," Sam pointed out. "I'm no good solo."

"Well, let's see before you judge," Amara moved closer to him. She grasped his hands and put them in the proper dancing position. "Here, I'll lead."

"For insurance, I'm sorry if I step on your feet," Sam warned.

Amara laughed a bit, "It's okay Sam. Just try to relax."

Sam tried to follow along, but he wasn't as fluid as Amara. He was stiff and un-movable. Despite Sam's stiffness, the two managed to get dancing.

"Maybe we should've put on some music," Amara said.

"Don't worry, I got it," Sam assured. "Bum...bum... da... da..."

Amara giggled, "All right then."

"Sorry if I sound like nails on a chalkboard," Sam said.

"Do you want to try a lift?" Amara asked.

"Um..." Sam was getting a bit nervous. He'd seen people do it on TV, but he never thought that he would have the chance to actually try it. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Sam put his hands on Amara's rather slender waist. She put her hands on his broad shoulders. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Sam could only nod.

Amara counted down, "All right, one... two... three."

Sam lifted her up with all of his strength; it was easier than he thought considering the fact that Amara was pretty light. But for some reason, Sam's arms decided that **now** would be the perfect time for them to fail him. "Whoops!" he exclaimed.

_**Thud!**_

The two both tumbled to the floor. "Sorry," Sam said as he rubbed his head. "I guess I'm not ready for anything like that."

Amara groaned a bit, "It's okay. We train in the danger room, I can handle falls like this." It was right at that moment Amara had noticed what position she was in.

She was right on top of Sam as her head lay on his chest. She looked up and stared at his face, "Are you okay?"

Nervously, Sam answered, "Um... yeah. I've gone through worst."

Amara kept her brown eyes locked with Sam's blue ones. "So... now what?" she asked with a tad of seduction in her eyes.

Sam gulped before he spoke, "I guess we-"

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Sam and Amara both shot up at the sound of a certain Canadian man's raspy accent.

"Mr. Logan!" Amara exclaimed as she got off of Sam. "What a surprise, I was just going to leave. I suppose you'll need the exercise room to yourself?"

Sam got up, "Um... yeah, I was leaving too." He hurried out of the room without even saying good bye, and he wouldn't dare to look Logan in the eyes at the moment.

Calmly, Amara left the room as well. "See you later Mr. Logan." She walked past him and entered the mansion hallway. Sam was still walking away, but Amara decided that she would let him go. "We'll dance again tomorrow," she said to herself.

**Oh right, it's time for me to spam you. **

**Rate, review, and favourite!**

**TheOceanspray99 is outta here!**

2


End file.
